Auch ein Aka braucht mal eine Pause
by AyameNo1
Summary: LOL


Itachi und Kisame am Meer

Itachi schaute sich um, doch er sah nichts weiter als Sand und das Meer vor sich liegen.

Kisame hatte ihn tatsächlich überredet seinen freien Tag am Meer zu verbringen. Seine Augen richteten sich auf das klare, blaue Wasser. Unerwartet kuschelte Kisame sich an seinen Rücken und hörte dem Herzschlag seines Partners aufmerksam zu. Leicht befreite dieser sich von der Umarmung und näherte sich langsam dem Meer. Eine Brise fegte durch sein Haar und sein Blick verschmolz erneut mit dem Meer und dem Himmel. Grinsend bewegte sich Kisame auf ihn zu schnell stand dieser an Itachis Seite und starrte das vor ihm, anscheinend für Itachi, „Schöne" an. Itachi schwieg konstant und versuchte den Störenfried zu ignorieren.

Sie bewegten sich eine geraume Zeit lang nicht, sondern schienen einfach den Moment der Ruhe zu genießen. Die heiße Sonne schien auf ihre unbedeckten Köpfe, sodass Itachi sich wieder in Fahrt setzte und natürlich folgte ihm sein treuer Partner auf dem Fuße. Als sie unter einem Baum Unterschlupf vor der Sonne nahmen, sahen sie die den weißen Wolken beim vorüber ziehen zu. Plötzlich lehnte sich Kisame an seinen stärkeren Partner. Itachi rührte sich nicht, allerdings beachtete er diesen auch erst gar nicht. Erst als Kisame seine Hand auf den Hosenbund Itachis legte, wurde dieser aufmerksam. Kisame versuchte ihn zu küssen, doch gleichzeitig fing er sich eine von seinem Gegenüber. Verlegen strich Kisame über seine verdient, geschundene Wange. Sichtlich genervt drehte Itachi ihm den Rücken zu und schlief ein. Das machte Kisame sich von Nutzen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich und drehte Itachi in seine Richtung, doch etwas passierte, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Mit einem Stoß befand er sich unter Itachi und wurde geschlagen. Als Kisame kurz davor war sich zu wehren, wollte Itachi sich wieder erheben, aber Kisame hielt ihn sicher fest und drückte ihn an sich. Er führte seine Lippen an die Itachis und küsste diesen sanft, doch nach einiger Zeit wurden seine Küsse fordernder und er nahm sich das was er wollte. Unangemeldet stand jemand vor ihm. Als er zu dem Individuum hinaufblickte, wurde er leichenblass. Die Person, die da vor ihm stand, war tatsächlich Itachi. Vorsichtig und ängstlich richteten sich Kisames Augen auf den Itachi, den er geküsst hatte. Ihm wurde sichtlich übel, das erkannte man, an dem, wie er würgte und begann nach passenden Worten zu suchen. Stille breitete sich aus und man konnte eine gewisse Röte in Kisames blauem Gesicht erkennen. Itachi machte sich nicht die geringste Mühe sein schadenfrohes Lächeln zu verbergen. Itachi hatte einen anderen Mann in sich verwandelt und ihn anschließend mit sich selbst vertauscht, als Kisame unachtsam gewesen war, dennoch war der Mann bereits tot. Kisame stand auf und ging ruhig davon, aber als er Itachi nicht mehr erblicken konnte, rannte er wie ein Irrer los und schwor sich laut fluchend Rache. Itachi dagegen sah zur Abwechslung mal glücklich aus, er folgte Kisame unauffällig und bekam ein leichtes Lächeln nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht. „Kommt davon!"

Kapitel 2:

***********************************************************************

Broken Memorys of you

Ich sah Naruto zum erstem Mal als ich mit meiner Mutter einkaufen war. Es war ein wundervoller Tag. Die Sonne schien unglaublich stark und machte mich glücklich. An einer Kreuzung versammelten sich viele Menschen. Meine Mutter die mich mit einem Mal fester an der Hand hielt, starrte sichtlich abwertend auf den kleinen Jungen, der inmitten der Menschen gefangen zu sein schien. Ich drängte mich an einigen Dorfbewohnern vorbei um ihn deutlicher sehen zu können. Mir stockte der Atem als ich ihn so ansah. Er hatte so tolles blondes Haar, auf das man schnell eifersüchtig werden konnte und ein hübsches Gesicht. Ich atmete aber nicht anders als sonst, weil mir seine Niedlichkeit auffiel, nein. Das war es gewiss nicht. Mein Atem stockte, weil seine großen, traurigen Augen einem ins Herz stachen. Ich hätte die Menschen die ihn, wie meine Mutter abwertend betrachteten, am liebsten angeschrien. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich nur ausgelacht und meine Mutter hätte nur wütend den Kopf geschüttelt. Damals befahl meine Mutter mir, nie mit ihm zu reden, weil er ein „Monster" sei. Ich verstand dies nicht, doch hörte artig auf sie. Ich hatte ihn schon öfter zu Gesicht bekommen und es war immer dieselbe Szene. Er war allein und hatte niemanden außer sich selbst. Keinen interessierte es ob er nun existierte oder halt nicht. Irgendwie tat er mir Leid. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, was in den Menschen des Dorfes vorging und wollte es auch nicht. Wie man so grausam sein konnte. Aber wenn ich heute so daran denke, weiß ich, das ich anders handeln hätte können, doch das habe ich nicht getan. Ich schäme mich für das was ich nicht getan habe. Denn er ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, der viel wert auf andere Menschen legt. Ich werde alles geben um ihn in allen Lebenslagen zu unterstützen! Das bin ich ihm schuldig und sogar wenn ich es nicht wäre, er bedeutet mir sehr viel. Als wir Ge-nins wurden war ich sooo eklig zu ihm, das es mir heute peinlich ist. Ich bin Sasuke hinterher gerannt, obwohl das wahre Glück, mein Glück, die ganze Zeit vor mir lag. Sasuke hat mich so oft verletzt und Naruto war immer da um mich aus der Dunkelheit zu befreien. Erst hatte er nur eine große Klappe, doch bald darauf war auch was dahinter. Ich möchte ihn nie verlieren, weil er der Mensch ist, dem ich vertraue und dem ich mein Herz anvertrauen locker anvertrauen kann^^


End file.
